


s'mores.

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Marijuana Use, Recreational Drug Use, plebeian food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Hannibal get stoned and try to make s'mores.</p>
            </blockquote>





	s'mores.

**Author's Note:**

> another anon request: 'I would love to see a fluffy AU drabble about Hanni and Will making S'mores at Will's house. Details of how such an event is possible are up to you.' this was fun to write, but is completely a crack drabble, no way around it.

It takes all of fifteen minutes for Will to get really, really irritated with the high-class better-than-you ‘psychiatrist’ sitting in his backyard by a bonfire.

"I’m sorry it isn’t a four-hour process," he sasses, eyes narrowing as Hannibal makes a face at the way his fingers stick to the melted chocolate, at the way the stringy marshmallow won’t leave his fingertips. “It tastes good. Just trust me."

Hannibal doesn’t even look remotely convinced. It only serves to irritate Will further.

"Someone here had less of an actual childhood than the other," he snips, and Hannibal gives him a withering look.

"Not all of us find these… lazy, lower class practices endearing, or enjoyable," the man responds smoothly, and Will is, honest to god, frustrated. They’re both stoned — he knows, he watched Hannibal with every hit, just to be sure. 

"Did you even leave your marshmallow in the fire long enough?"

"Of course I did."

"Well, is it melting your chocolate?"

"Of course it is, Will. I know how to melt chocolate. You can avoid my dinner parties as much as you like, but you’ve had my cooking before. Some of us don’t somehow manage to burn water."

"That was one time-"

"Once is enough."

He bitchfaces into silence, glaring. 

"Besides," Hannibal continues, “At least I do find  _something_ endearing about this entire… experiment."

With dread, and a little attitude, “And what’s that?"

"I was under the assumption this was the practice of mountain men. Judging by the last time you must have shaved — a few days, at least — you are making a full transformation into one."

Will gawks at him, and tries to quickly come up with a comeback (and how do you even insult a stoned Hannibal?), but then Hannibal chances a bite of his s’more and he gets so distracted by the sound of enjoyment the man makes that he forgets to be insulted. (Hannibal has a point, anyway: he really does need to shave.)


End file.
